A new beginning
by MiZZ QuEEn KOnG
Summary: Sakura has always been alone and called a freak. Until something interesting happends in her fifth period algebra class. Will this change her?


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY! ^^ READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY AND YEAH. AHA.**

I sit there silently in my fifth period algebra class. I stare at the board, clueless, and bored. I grab a pencil out of my jet black Jan sport backpack as my teacher passes out homework to the class. I stare at the paper with a blank expression on my face. I then began my daily attempt on the worksheet that I should soon fail because of my lack of concentration in this class. Something odd then happened, the classroom grew quiet. I stared around to see why. Nothing. It then happened, I saw him. He was gorgeous. He opened the classroom door to our class and walked straight towards Jariya handing him a piece of paper. Jariya then looked around to find an empty seat, the one next to me. He then assigned the mysterious new student's seat right next to me. He came and sat by me, his footsteps were quiet, as if he was gliding towards me like an angel.

He sat down on the chair making no noise. I rolled my eyes cautiously towards him so he wouldn't notice my stare. His eyes were black, his hair was glossy, black with a red tip on his bangs , his skin was pale, almost dead. He stared at me; my heart began to thud continuously, harder, louder. I quickly began to work on my paper.

"Hi," he said to me in a low voice," I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hhhi," was all I choked out.

"Umm...Sakura Haruno right?" he asked in the cutest voice.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I question.

"Your paper," he chuckled.

"Oh, aha...my bad." I tried to laugh out.

_Ugh...Sakura you idiot_, I said to myself.

He then stared deeply into my eyes while he began to talk to me. I stared around the classroom noticing majority of the girls in the classroom staring at him. There was then a quiet silence between us. The bell rang.  
"Umm..Sasuke, who do you have next?" I asked.  
"PE with Gai," he said as he placed his books in his bag.  
"Ha..wow, you have Gai. You must be a fast runner," I laughed.  
"Yeah, I am a fast runner I guess," he said. "Well, I'll see you later today then Sakura."  
"Sakura," said Hinata as she came up to me. "Who is he?"  
"Um..his name is Sasuke, he's a real nice guy," I told her.  
"Is he single?" she questioned me.  
"How would I know!? I just met him ten minutes ago!? Like I care, he'd never want to date someone like me," I told her.  
"Okay Sakura," she said leaving.

I took a deep breath, my heart beat was back to normal, I then entered me science class next door. I slowly walked into my class noticing that no one was in the classroom. I stood there clueless. Tsunade, my science teacher, then came in.

"Sakura why are you in here?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I replied in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be at the field waiting for me along with the others?" she asked me.

"Oh. I forgot," I replied stupidly.

She laughed, "Oh Sakura, there's so much I don't know about you."

I ignored her. I hated her, she annoyed me. We walked out to the field together meeting up with the rest of the class. As usual, I stood alone. We were going to play a game with some weird college students. The class was split up into three groups, neutron, proton, and electrons. They would say something relevant to what we are and we were to run if it was related to what we were. We would run into the field and stop when we were tagged. _Oh great, freeze tag with a bunch of old people_, I thought.  
I was an electron, they called us first. I stood idle, not knowing where to run. I ran to the left, soon getting tagged by a student. I stood there once again idle watching my classmates run like idiots, enjoying this game. _How was this game enjoyable_? It seemed to them like it was fun and educational.  
The class ends and I begin to walk towards my bus. I walk swing everyone with their friends, siblings, or their boyfriend or girlfriend. I wished someone spoke to me. I was always a loner, I'm actually glad it's a Friday for once. I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about this weekend. I reach my bus and walk up the steps. I find an empty seat in the front, 3 blue. I sit still, waiting for the bus to move. I stare out the window watching people and their friends walk, laugh, and socialize.

"Hi, can I sit here?"  
I turned my head, "Hi Sasuke, um..." I look around, "Sure, I guess so."

I looked through the window pretending that I had no interest in him. I then begin to overhear conversations in the back of the bus about Sasuke. I turned, just some stupid girls.

"Sasuke, right?" someone asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"This is a note from Karin," they told him while handing him a piece of paper.

He begins the read the paper. He then pulls out a pen from his bag and begins to write on the piece of paper. I try not to show any interest once again. I pretend to look through my bag as if I forgot something. I then begin to look through the window again. Sasuke then receives the same note again. He chuckles. _What a dork,_ I say to myself. He then writes on the paper again.  
The bus then stops and I get off, walking at my usual pace, slow. Sasuke gets off and just stands there. He waits for Karin to come out of the bus. She then hugs Sasuke and begins to walk with him.  
_What a desperate bitch. I hate her. Sasuke can do better than that. Oh wow, he already has a girlfriend on the first day he attends this stupid school. I can't believe Sasuke said yes to her. I sound jealous, this is all so stupid._  
They walk the same path I do. Karin and Sasuke are both quiet. This is lame I though. I pull out my iPod and begin listening to Linkin Park, Leave out all the rest. I put my volume low, so I could eavesdrop if they ever begin to speak.

"Karin, why is Sakura always alone?" he asked her.

"Because she's a freak, she's emo, goth, rocker, punk, and stupid. Something like that, no one likes her, she's so ugly," she responded.

It hurt me inside to know that's how she feels about me. It's like a piece of me died inside. It made me want to kill Karin.

"That's not very nice," Sasuke said.

"Well, anyways, it's the truth," she said.

I turned around facing Karin, "Karin, other people have feelings too! It's not always about you and your little cronies!" I yelled out. I ran all the way home crying. This gave me an actual reason why to hate Karin.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled when he caught up to me. "Don't listen to Karin; I'm not going out with her. She's just another crazy ex-girlfriend."

"Sasuke, leave me alone!" I yelled as I entered the house slamming the door. I entered my room also slamming that door. I throw my bag on the floor and lay on my bed face down crying.

"Sakura is there something wrong?" my mom asked as she knocked on my door.

"No mom," I lied.

"Sakura," she said as she entered my room. She sits on my bed brushing my hair with her fingers. "Sakura, you can tell me."

I sat up, "Mom, no one, I mean no one likes me at school. I'm always alone, I do everything alone there!" I cried out.

"Are you sure? There's a boy in the living room, Sasuke, I think," she said.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I thought he was your boyfriend," she replied stupidly.

"Ugh...tell him to go home or something," I said rudely.

"Sakura!" she yelled.

"Fine then, I'll be out in a bit," I said.

My mom then exited my room. I sat on my bed with a blank expression. I walked up to my mirror and began to wipe my tears, and my black tears from the mascara. I then exit out my room to see Sasuke sitting patiently in the living room.

"Sasuke," I said.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry about what Karin said to you," he said.

"It's okay, like she said, it was the truth. I am a freak." I choked out.

"No you're not." He said. His phone then began to ring. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I gotta get home now," he said as he left.

"Uh huh...it's okay," I said closing the door behind him.

His first day only and yet I already hate him. Oh Sasuke, you're too nice, I hate that you're too nice. Sasuke, you have lovely eyes, looks, everything, your just the perfect boy. Your personality is perfect, manners, respect, ECT. He's merely perfect all over, but no one is perfect? There's something behind the good looks.

**HERE IS MY EXCUSE, I MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO UPLOAD SOME NEW CHAPTERS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL. I BLAME SCHOOL, AND I BET YOU DO TOO. AHA. WELL, ANYWAYS, TBC.........................................**

**P.S. REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.  
**


End file.
